


Soap and Brimstone - a fixit fic

by TrickyJerseyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Because Gabriel deserves better, Because Gabriel is smarter than that, Because S13 is pissing me off, Buckleming is stupid, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Foreplay, Gabriel in love, Gabriel is clever, Mentions of Asmodeus, Mentions of Ketch, Seriously Gabriel is hella smart, Showers, fixit fic, fluffy foreplay, gabriel is sexy, mentions of Castiel, mentions of Dean Winchester - Freeform, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyJerseyGirl/pseuds/TrickyJerseyGirl
Summary: Because the headwriters of S13 have been pissing me off, I decided to write this little snippet for myself and all my SPN friends who are also annoyed.





	Soap and Brimstone - a fixit fic

**Author's Note:**

> There is a nod to Neil Gaiman's Sandman in here, for those who might recognize such things.

Tia was reading in bed when the unmistakable smell of brimstone filled the room. She wrinkled her nose and, without looking up from her book, pointed to the bathroom. “Shower. You reek of Hell.”

 

“Is that how you greet a man when he gets home from a hard day at work?” asked Gabriel He stood in the bedroom doorway. He was absolutely filthy, his clothing ragged and torn, his hair a riot, and his face looking like someone had hit it with a bag full of nails. Repeatedly. Tiny bits of string were stuck to his lips; he made a sputtering noise and spit. “Damnit, I thought I’d gotten rid of most of it.”

 

“Number one, you are not a man. NUmber two, I told you that eyelash glue is sticky stuff,” she said, still not looking up. “But if it kept my pasties on in a hot New Orleans club in summer, I knew it would keep those stitches on. There’s coconut oil and skin-safe adhesive remover in the bathroom, where the shower is. Get on now. And if you leave those clothes on my floor again, I will burn them. Snap them to the basement or something, if you please.”

 

“I could just snap myself clean, you know,” he suggested, with a waggle of his eyebrows. “And naked.”

 

Now she looked up, with a knowing smirk. “And normally I would agree to that, sugar, but for reasons I cannot figure out, soap works better on brimstone. But if you would kindly get in the shower and utilize said soap, I might be inclined to join you in there once the worst of it has been replaced by the smell of clean angel. It is one of my very favorite scents. Gets me all kinds of riled up.”

 

“ _ _Comme te veux_ ,_” he said and went in to the master bath.

 

A few minutes later, the water was running and Tia heard him call out, “Work was fine, by the way!”

 

“And how is Colonel Sanders these days?” she called back. “I can’t believe you never bring me any fried chicken.”

 

“He’s an assclown, like always,” the archangel said. “But I’ve got him good and convinced thanks to my acting skills __par excellence__. Tiring though. Speaking of, where’s my Grace?”

 

In preparation for Gabriel’s capture by the lowest Prince of Hell, Tia had spent several months  carefully extracting infinitesimal amounts of Grace from Gabriel, which they then stored in warded containers. Doing so meant that Gabriel could allow Asmodeus to take some Grace and be none the wiser that the archangel wasn’t actually losing any more than he could handle, and in fact was recharging on an almost nightly basis. Plus, as an extra level of security, not even Gabriel knew where Tia kept the full supply.

 

“It's in here,” she told him. “For when you're done. You almost ready for me?”

 

“Getting there,” he said. “It was a long day today. Gotta scrub through the layers.”

 

“How’s your doppelganger?” Tia asked. “Still holding up alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “Onieros does good work, and he’s tangled with Hell before.” Gabriel had called in a very costly favor from a very old friend in order to manage the other part of the plan--a functional faux-Gabriel to leave in Asmodeus’ cell when Gabriel returned home for the day. “Gonna get a little tougher now that Ketch has me in the Bunker though. Longer days for me for a bit.”

 

Tia’s brow furrowed. “I hate lying to my boys.”

 

“I know, baby, but it’s necessary. And you’re not really lying to them. I gave them a temporary memory wipe of the real world and replaced the truth with some artful stories so we can get through this fuckery. You can come in now, by the way.”

 

She shed her clothes and joined her archangel lover in their massive marble shower. She chuckled as she stepped in. “Nice hair.” 

 

“I like it.” He’d arranged it in a sudsy mohawk. “Want me to do yours?”

 

She winked at him. “I certainly want you to do something.”

 

“Scrub my back first?”

 

As she did so, he continued speaking. “Once enough time has passed, I’ll restore their memories, no harm done. I promise.”

 

“And your brother?” she asked, sliding her soapy hands along the planes of his back to get the last of the infernal grime off him.”

 

“Is playing his part beautifully," he said, then groaned. "Oh my Dad, that feels good. Lemme rinse off.”

 

He stood under the steamy spray, then stepped aside so she could do the same. As she rinsed her long hair, he embraced her from behind and kissed the back of her shoulders, then said softly, “Just a little while longer, Gigi. We’re nearly there.”

 

She sighed and turned around, putting her arms around his neck and tilting her head back slightly to look at him. “You promise?”

 

“I promise.” He tightened his grip on her and smiled. “So do I smell enough like clean angel for you yet?”

 

She leaned into him, burying her face into his damp neck and inhaling deeply. “Mmmmm, yes.” She nipped at the skin there and murmured, “All kinds of riled up.”

 

“I kinda love it when you get me all clean just so we can get downright filthy.”

 

“I know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The French was found via google -- it translates to "As you wish." If it's wrong, I would deeply appreciate the correction.
> 
> Comments, as always, are love. Feed your writers well.


End file.
